1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device supporting apparatus for supporting, en bloc and in a temperature-controllable state, a plurality of devices such as semiconductor lasers or CPUs that require temperature control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor laser, for example, becomes heated as it emits light. However, in order to emit light steadily and efficiently, the semiconductor laser must be controlled to a fixed temperature (e.g. 25 degrees centigrade). For this purpose, a conventional supporting apparatus for supporting semiconductor lasers includes a cooling mechanism employing a heat sink and a cooling fan.
In the conventional device supporting apparatus with the cooling mechanism, the heat sink and cooling fan are arranged parallel to device supporting surfaces. By the action of the cooling fan, air passes through spaces between fins in the heat sink extending perpendicular to the device supporting surfaces, to be discharged in a direction perpendicular to the device supporting surfaces.
The conventional device supporting apparatus having such a construction requires a certain space around the apparatus to secure airflow passages. It is therefore impossible to juxtapose a plurality of device supporting apparatus, which encumbers a high-density arrangement of numerous devices for support.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a device supporting apparatus for enabling an effective temperature control of numerous devices even when the devices are placed in a high-density arrangement for support.
The above object is fulfilled, according to the present invention, by a device supporting apparatus for supporting a plurality of devices in a temperature controllable state, comprising a heat sink having an air inlet, an air outlet, and a plurality of fins arranged between the air inlet and the air outlet; a pair of support members arranged at opposite sides of the heat sink and perpendicular to the air inlet and the air outlet for supporting a plurality of devices requiring temperature control; and a ventilating mechanism for causing air flows to move from the air inlet toward the air outlet.
With this device supporting apparatus, numerous devices, even when placed in a high-density arrangement, may be temperature-controlled effectively.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, Peltier elements are arranged between the heat sink and support members.
This arrangement realizes an improved efficiency of exchanging thermal energy between the heat sink and support members.
Where the devices requiring temperature control are semiconductor lasers with exit ends thereof connected to optical fibers, the air outlet is disposed to direct outgoing air away from the optical fibers.
This construction is effective to avoid variations in the light transmission efficiency of the optical fibers due to contact between the optical fibers and the air discharged from the heat sink.
In another aspect of the invention, a device supporting apparatus for supporting a plurality of devices in a temperature controllable state, comprises a pair of heat sinks having numerous fins arranged in form of comb teeth in opposed rows contacting each other at distal ends thereof, thereby defining numerous openings extending between an air inlet and an air outlet; a pair of support members arranged at proximal ends of the fins and perpendicular to the air inlet and the air outlet, respectively, for supporting a plurality of devices requiring temperature control; and exhaust fans opposed to outlet ends of the openings.
In a further aspect of the invention, a device supporting apparatus for supporting a plurality of devices in a temperature controllable state, comprises a pair of heat sinks having numerous fins arranged in form of comb teeth in opposed rows contacting each other at distal ends thereof, thereby defining numerous openings extending between an air inlet and an air outlet; a pair of support members arranged at arranged at proximal ends of the fins and perpendicular to the air inlet and the air outlet, respectively, for supporting a plurality of devices requiring temperature control; Peltier elements arranged between the heat sinks and the support members; and exhaust fans opposed to outlet ends of the openings.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiment of the invention.